Scientists and researches have sequenced over one hundred thousand genomes. This has created petabytes of data. Searching such a large database is slow and computationally expensive. Using the common method of Basic Local Alignment Search Tool (or ‘BLAST’), searches can take several minutes to hours. Additionally, current search approaches are computationally expensive, requiring large databases and heavy usage of computing resources during searches. In some situations, super computing systems are employed to perform such search processes. The current state of biological sequence search and analysis is slow and expensive. Thus, there is a need in the bioinformatics field to create a new and useful system and method for characterizing biological sequence data. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.